por un jutsu
by princesadehielo12
Summary: A Konohamaru le gusta una chica linda y quiere cantarle una canción pero tiene un problema no sabe cantar y como dice el dicho a situaciones desesperadas acciones desesperadas utilizará un jutsu que cambiara la vida de Kiba Shino Hinata Ino Shikamaru Chouji tente lee Neji Temari Kankuro Sakura sai Sasuke y NarutoUn fanfic lleno de amor celos drama y sobre todo canciones


prologo

Hola como estan yo bien gracias por Preguntar bueno here con Una Nueva Historia jejeje

Iner: Eso que

miren iner de Hola les presento a mi querida iner para quien no la conoce jeje

Iner: soy yo quien da vida a la historia

Eso si yo soy de Más dramática y depresiva y ella es la del humor

Bueno ya hijo Presentaciones Muchas de leer

 **Nota: Naruto no me Pertenece ES de Masashi Kishimoto y De Hinata Yo Lo unicamente USO SUS PERSONAJES pecado multas lucrativos para mis macabros aviones**

 _Naru: eso da miedo_

 _Yo: lo se_

 _Naru: me das miedo Daniela_

 _Yo: Eso Es De Una novela Ahora a Escena_

 _Naru: si señor (pose de militar)_

 _Yo: soy una mujer_

 _Naru: si señora_

 **Una comentarios leer Dejen**

Konoha se encontraba en uno de Sus típicos Días Tranquilos y soleados Hasta Que

-jajajajajaja- la risa estrepitosa del héroe de Konoha se Oyó por TODO La Aldea

-no te rías- hablaba Un pequeño Que portaba Una bufanda en el cuello AUNQUE ya no era tan pequeño Como antes

-es Que ja ja Es Lo Que Más gracioso que escuchado-

-QUE SUCEDE aquí-

-ha- el rubio se levanto del suelo Donde se encontraba por la risa de Hola-chicos-

saludaron -hola- Kiba Shino Hinata Ino Shikamaru Chôji tente Lee Neji Temari Kankuro Sakura y Sasuke sai (Que Tenia Que poco Avia regresado)

-QUE Paso Por Que la risa- Dijo Ino pecado Poder Evitar su curiosidad

-es Que ...- volteo a ver un Konohamaru y sin Evitar Pudo volver a reír

-QUE no te rías- Dijo enojado El Más peque al ver un reír Naruto

-es Que No lo creo jajá -

-QUE Pasamonte se desespero Sakura

Que -es un Konohamaru le gusta una chica y le queria cantar pero ... jajajaja-

Kankuro DIJO -pero-

-no SABE Ninguna Canción y intente enseñarle Una Pero ...-

-YA-DIJO Konohamaru ONU de la estafa pequeño sonrojo

-... No sabe cantar rompio Todas Las Ventanas en la primera rima jajajaja-

-No es gracioso: Además tu no cantas tan bie-

-¡¿no - Dijo ino- si el es el mejor cantando-

-y tu como sabes ino- Dijo Temari

-es Que la otra vez le Pedí Ayuda para Darle una sorpresa a mi mama y canta muy bien Hasta Mi mamá se enamoro de su voz-

me lo recuerdes -cualesquiera Tuve Que soportarla Toda una semana es tan ...-

Dijo Sasuke -desesperante-

-si-

-pues no me importa yo voy a Aprender a cantar con o sin tu ayuda- DIJO EL peque señalando un Naruto

-no Dije Que No te iba a Ayudar en solitario A que me dio mucha risa Pero lo del jutsu es muy ...-

De rango -es b que PUEDE salir mal-

-muchas cosas- DIJO Shino- ONU jutsu de la ESA categoría Podria ser muy peligroso si no se Realiza bie-

Lo Malo Es Que MIENTRAS el chico insecto ESTO Decia Konohamaru ya iba a la Mitad de los sellos

Para CUANDO termino dijo- Tenshi no Koe no jutsu (天使 の 声 術) -

Una gran explosión Sucedió en el Lugar

-COF cof- se Oyó por parte de Todos

Cuando El polvo disperso en sí se vio Como a todos los Presentes tosiendo

-a Esto Me refería - Dijo Shino

-a Que Clase De jutsu ESE época - se quejo Kiba

-¿Hinata Estas bien? -

-sssiiii ... na ... Na ... Naruto-kun-

-Te voy a matar - DIJO Que era peli rosa Una sostenida por sai párr Que No Pasara homicidio ONU

-¡CREO QUE funciono! -

-Konohamaru Me prestas el pergamino-

-mm si-

-haber- el rubio empezo a Leer y Su Cara pálida sí Torno Poco a Poco moneda de diez centavos Qué Hiciste El Primer jutsu-

-no era complicado Más hice El Segundo porque-

-¡POR Qué! Que no Leiste el pergamino antes-

-no-contesto serenamente

-te voy a matar Konohamaru-DIJO MIENTRAS era sostenido del cuello de su chamarra por Ino

-ey tranquilo Que No Puede Ser tan malo-

-léelo tú misma-

-haber ... Tenshi no Koe no jutsu o jutsu voz de ángel se utilizaba Como distracción e INCLUIDO en Casos raros de Como el ataque jutsu utilizació sellos muy simples y consiste del En que a todos los Presentes se les otorga UNA VOZ excelente para el canto EL Problema of this jutsu es Que Provoca el canto impulsivo ya por mar expresar sentimientos REVELAR algo o por deseo propio Hasta el Momento no se ha Encontrado cura para el jutsu y en algunos adj Casos los ninjas no lo Toleran ya EXCEDE Que el autocontrol de any persona-

-QUE? -dijeron Todos los Presentes

-no Hayo El problema-DIJO Konohamaru

-es broma verdad- Dijo Neji

-no Puede Ser Cierto-DIJO tente

-yo digo Que Hay Que Ir a Hablar Con la hokage los antes De que empiece ESTO DIJO-Shikamaru-Tal Vez Una curativa del tenga

-tienes Razón-DIJO Chôji MIENTRAS comia papitas (Sabritas jeje NTC)

-Bueno Vamos-Dijo el Uchiha no vaya Ser Que por culpa del enano Sasuke hablara de mas

Minutos Más tarde

-jajajaja- se reia la hokage por La Situacion

-No Es gracioso Vieja-

-y busque Hay Algo Que Pueda hacer-

-lamento decirles Que por el Momento no se preocupen Pero No Todo Lo Posible liebre por solucionarlo Mientras Tanto ninguno nos podemos deducir Misiones-

Ahí Que -y de Nosotros TENEMOS Que Regresar una suna-

-temari no te preocupes Podemos quedarnos MIENTRAS SE soluciona-

-pero Gaara tu eres el kasekage No Puedes Estar Fuera Mucho Tiempo-

-mandare ONU Mensaje a suna explicando lo sucedido Ellos lo entenderán lo Primero es tu Salud-

-te Equivocas lo Primero La Aldea es solo yo soy una kunoichi Mas-

-Y yo estoy pintado-

-si Kankuro Estas pintado y en Toda La cara-sai DIJO Que No entendio La Metafora

-ja ja Que gracioso-

-ustedes son mis hermanos y Lo Más Importante para Mi-

Temari susurro -Gaara-

Quedarse -pueden El Tiempo Que deseen- intervino la Hokage-y para su tranquilidad kasekage mandare Ninja UNOS Altamente Calificados una suna para Proteger la Aldea en Caso de ataque de la ONU Durante su ausencia-

-se lo Agradezco Pero No Hokage es necesario-

-lo es ya Que uno de los shinobis de Konoha provoco Esto-DIJO MIENTRAS lanzaba Una mirada acusadora de un Konohamaru

-se lo Agradezco hokage-

\- Busque Si Es TODO pueden Retirarse en Lo Que Veo Que Puedo Hacer Conservare el pergamino para analizarlo-

-Si- FUE La Respuesta unánime

-hokage SI ES TODO me Retiro-

-si kasekage-

Una Vez Salieron Todos la Hokage se Hecho Así Atrás en su sillón

-en Que Piensa maestra hokage-

-en Que ESTO VA Ser un divertido-

-a Que se refiere-

-ya lo veras shisune ya lo veras

Continuará

Bueno que tal me gane Un comentario se aceptan saludos felicitaciones elogios piropos Flores Regalos pasteles serenata ...

Iner: mmm Dan

Esta Bien también criticas insultos Tomatazos y Apoyo moral en solitario no sean muy duros Que Tengo Corazón de pollo recién Salido del cascaron

Hasta luego Dejen **SUS CANCIONES FAVORITAS YO LAS ADAPTO DE USTEDES DEPENDE QUE ACTUALICE** cuídense pórtense bien no hay Travesuras Hagan y no Roben las Ideas de los FIC si te interesa algo del FIC centavo y con gusto te ayudo y si me Pertenece te diré Que Lo Tomes **DIGAN NO**

 **AL Plágio** Los invito a leer mi otra historia


End file.
